Female Trainer
How the Female Trainer joined the Tourney The Wii Fit Trainer, known in her games as "Female Trainer," is a character from the Wii and Wii U games Wii Fit, Wii Fit Plus, and Wii Fit U. In the games, she instructs the player during fitness exercises by posing in a way that the player then has to mimick, and telling them what to do. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Bends her upper torso and stretches her arms. After the announcer calls her name The Female Trainer lunges before the zoomed camera and waves saying "Good afternoon.". Special Attacks Sun Salutation (Neutral) As the Wii Fit Trainer stretches, a ball of light forms in front of her, which can be fired, causing damage. If the move is charged fully and then fired, Wii Fit Trainer will recover some health. While charging Sun Salutation, Wii Fit Trainer can save it for later use, similar to Donkey Kong's Mega Punch. While saving Sun Salutation, Wii Fit Trainer has a sparkly glow. Header (Side) The Wii Fit Trainer heads a small soccer ball forwards, which will bounce and damage anyone in its path. Hula Hoop (Up) Hula hoops appear around the Wii Fit trainer, lifting her upwards. Deep Breathing (Down) The Wii Fit Trainer takes deep breaths for a time, and when it is completed, her attacks are augmented, making them deal more damage. It can also recover some health. Lightning Exercise Program (Hyper Smash) The Trainer touches the ground and lifts her left leg from the back, then swings her right leg, causing thunder clouds to appear and make rain fall, then lightning streaks to strike at random. The storm lasts for 30 seconds. Wii Fit (Final Smash) The Trainer sends out rainbow colored silhouettes of herself, each in a different exercise pose, to bombard any opponent in front of her. Victory Animations #The Female Trainer does a Tree pose, then a Warrior pose saying "Try breathing in sync with the blue circle.". #The Female Trainer starts doing the Arm & Leg Lift while giving this advice "Exhale as the blue circle expands.". #The Female Trainer does a battle dance and a stomp, earthquaking the loser (more in Versus Mode) away with their Star KO scream as she says "Inhale as the blue circle shrinks.". #The Female Trainer wipes her forehead with a towel draped around her shoulders saying "Keep at it every day to improve your posture." as she gives a thumbs up. On-Screen Appearance The Female Trainer descends from the sky then turns saying "Let's work together on improving your posture.". Players can see the Wii Fit Balance Board as a cameo. Trivia *In Super Smash Bros. 4, the Female Trainer is known as "Wii Fit Trainer" but in the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series, she is renamed to "Female Trainer" which makes her the only veteran in any Smash game to receive a name change in a later iteration of the entire series. **Despite the name change, the announcer still says "Wii Fit Trainer!" when she is selected, and this will be carried over to the Male Trainer, who is set for the sequel. *The Female Trainer, Ashley Olsen, and Cloyster have the same French voice actress. *The Female Trainer, Yumi Yoshimura, Anne Shirley, Riff, Kazumi Mishima, and Devil Kazumi have the same Arabic voice actress. *Out of all the veterans in the past games of the Super Smash Bros. series, the Female Trainer is the only one that causes impact in a victory pose. *The rival of the Female Trainer is Sandman. Her second rival in the sequel is also Sandman. Category:Wii Fit characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Characters with a name change Category:Veterans that have been introduced in SSB4 Category:Veterans